May I ask something?
by CullenMasenAlways
Summary: Edward invita a Bella a salir en medio de la clase de Biología, cuando se supone que todos deberían estar en silencio y leyendo su libro.
1. May I?

**Chapter 1: May I ask something?**

Estábamos en clase de Biología. No era laboratorio, desgraciadamente, porque sino, al menos haríamos algo productivo. O tan siquiera, no me estaría aburriendo hasta el cansancio. Juro que de momentos, mientras leía mi libro, mis ojos se cerraban involuntariamente.

El profesor había pedido expresamente, que nadie hablara. Todos debíamos mantenernos en silecio, leyendo nuestros libros de Biología, porque, al final de la clase, quince minutos antes que sonara el timbre, haría preguntas y si no las contestábamos, nos bajaría un punto directo del examen.

No me preocupé. Nunca me preguntaba a mí, era como invisible hasta para los profesores. Aún así, me preocupaba por leer y entender aunque fuese un poco.

Dijo que si encontraba a alguien hablando, lo sacaría de la clase. Y era demasiado cobarde como para que me atraparan. Además, eso significaría que todas las miradas curiosas se posarían en mí y todo por una estupidez.

_Ptss. Ptss. _

Continuaba leyendo mi libro, cuando escuché ese ruido. Pero no pude identificar si venía de detrás de mi o no. Se escuchaba muy bajito. Mi vista seguía pegada al libro, cuando lo escuché nuevamente.

_Ptss._

Esta vez sonó más fuerte, pero no iba a voltear a ver. Seguramente estaba quedando paranoica escuchando cosas que no eran.

De pronto, una voz sonó entre el incómodo y obligado silencio de la clase.

—Profesor Banner, ¿podría preguntarle algo a Bella? —me paralicé al escuchar mi nombre de sus labios. La voz de Edward me estaba nombrando a media clase.

Miré hacia el frente, y vi que el profesor tenía una mirada desconcertada, al igual que yo, y seguramente, que los demás en el aula.

—Eh... —el profesor se aclaró la garganta—. Por supuesto, señor Masen.

Volteé a verlo confundida. Me sonrió soncarronamente. _Esa _sonrisa que me mataba. Adoraba cuando la posaba en su rostro.

—Bella, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo mañana? —mi corazón se detuvo unos instantes, para comenzar a latir erráticamente.

Sentí el sonrojo subir por mis mejillas. Comencé a respirar con dificultad, mientras él me miraba con la duda en sus ojos, aguardando por mi respuesta.

_Sí… sí_…, eso era todo lo que le quería decir.

Si le decía que sí, bueno, tendría una cita con Edward Masen. El más atractivo, no, el soltero más atractivo del instituto. Su hermano y su primo también eran muy guapos, aunque no de mi tipo...

¿Sí o no?

Pero antes de que siguiera debatiendo internamente conmigo misma, el profesor acudió en mi ayuda inconscientemente.

—¡Sr. Masen! Esas preguntas, no son adecuadas para la clase —dijo exasperado. Edward no dejaba de mirarme, esperando su respuesta. Yo tampoco podía dejar de verlo…

Error, no son preguntas adecuadas para _mí._

—Haga el favor —continuó el profesor Banner—, de terminar de leer el tema.

Con expresión dolida, asintió débilmente a lo que el profesor había dicho. No podía hacer nada más, que estar sentada en mi lugar. No podía pensar claramente. La cabeza me daba vueltas.

Me miró una última vez con la decepción escrita en sus ojos y siguió leyendo su libro. Parpadeé varias veces para salir del trance en el que me sumergí, cuando por fin sus ojos dejaron libres los míos.

Cerré mis ojos para evitar las miradas de los demás. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿No pudo esperar a que terminara la clase?

¡Rayos! ¿Y por qué yo no le había dicho que sí al primer instante, cuando mi mente lo pensó por primera vez? Ahora, ¿cómo lo iba a ver a los ojos? No podría aguantar esa mirada cargada de decepción, como la que me acababa de dar. Me dio escalofríos de solo recordarlo.

Demasiado pronto, la clase ya había terminado, tras sonar el timbre. Edward, para mi disgusto, fue el primero en salir del aula. Sentí mi corazón encogerse al pensar que jamás quisiese hablar conmigo después de lo que pasó. Pero no era todo mi culpa… o eso quería creer.

Dirigí mis pies pesadamente hacia la cafetería, pero me congelé en la puerta, al verlo a él y a los demás, sentados en nuestra mesa habitual. Decidí que mejor sería mantenerme alejada. No podría verlo a los ojos, era demasiado cobarde. Fui directo al estacionamiento y caminé hacia mi camioneta. Me recosté y saqué mi reproductor de música, junto con mis audífonos y me dediqué a pensar en las letras de las canciones, no queriendo pensar en nada más. No estaba en condiciones, sinceramente.

Lo siguiente que escuché fue la canción de una de mis películas preferidas, sonar en los audífonos. Me desperecé y me levanté. Rayos, era la canción número diecinueve de mi reproductor, y cuando entré había comenzado en la uno. Mi celular marcaba la una y media. Había perdido Gimnasia. Qué más da. Además, así no tendría que ver a Edward. Encendí mi camioneta y me fui del instituto.

Al llegar a casa, no tenía ganas de comer nada elaborado, así que solamente tomé una manzana y fui directo a mi cuarto. Comí la manzana lentamente, saboreando cada bocado.

Un sentimiento de culpa me fue invadiendo poco a poco, al recordar lo que había pasado con Edward. ¡Había sido una estúpida por no reaccionar!

De pronto, en el silencio de mi habitación, sonó el tono de Alice desde mi celular.

—Hola, Alice —respondí.

—Bella… ¿dónde estás? —preguntó un poco confundida.

—En mi casa —expliqué—. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, se me hizo raro que no estuvieras. Han pasado apenas cinco minutos de las dos.

—Sí… es que me sentía un poco mal y decidí saltarme la última hora —mentí.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Sí, Alice. Gracias por llamar.

—De nada —respondió—. Espera… no cuelgues —dijo, mientras escuchaba como hablaba con alguien.

—¿Vas a salir a algún lado? —preguntó Alice, después de unos momentos, insegura.

¿Qué estaba planeando?

—Eh… no creo. ¿Por?

—Nada, solamente me quiero asegurar que no te vas a divertir sin mí —rio ligeramente.

—Sí, claro —bufé.

—Bueno, adiós Bella. Te quiero.

—Igual, Alice, nos vemos —colgué.

Durante la tarde, estuve estudiando para la prueba de Literatura, que sería en dos días. No era complicado, así que solamente leía pequeños párrafos de vez en cuando para tener una idea.

Estaba terminando de leer la última página, cuando, convenientemente mi celular sonó nuevamente. Esta vez no era la melodía de Alice, era Emmett.

—Hola, Oso —lo saludé.

—¡Pequeña, hola! —rio Emmett—. Oye, te quería preguntar algo.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, escuché… algo en el instituto y te quería verificar si era verdad o no —inmediatamente me tensé. Sabía a qué se refería. Demonios, debería colgar…

—…hí? —lo escuché balbucear. O quizá estaba diciendo algo y no le presté atención.

—¿Perdón?

—Bella… —suspiró—, no importa. Escucha, ¿es cierto lo que pasó con Edward? —preguntó inseguro. Temiendo que me enfadara con él. Pero no era su culpa. Además, hacía bien, preguntándome, que dejándose llevar por chismes.

—Mmm… sí —respondí con la voz temblorosa—. No sé que le pasó por la cabeza al hacerlo. Ni tampoco a mí, cuando no le contesté.

Suspiró al otro lado del celular.

—Bella. Tienes que hablar con él. Ha estado insoportable —explicó desganado.

Escuché que tocaron el timbre y se me hizo raro. Pero luego recordé que seguramente era Alice, por eso me preguntó si saldría.

Bajaba por las escaleras, mientras escuchaba a Emmett diciendo, que salió de la clase de Español que compartían, con el rostro demacrado, aunque supongo que estaba exagerando. Y luego, al salir del instituto y no ver mi camioneta, casi se aporrea la cabeza contra el pavimento de la frustración.

Reí ante eso. Era un completo exagerado.

—Emmett… no exageres, además —expliqué mientras abría la puerta—, ni siquiera puedo verlo a los ojos ah—

Me detuve abruptamente al reparar en _él_, parado en el umbral de mi puerta. Con una mirada llena de remordimiento.

—Bella… ¿estás bien?, ¿te caíste? —preguntó Emmett un poco asustado.

—Eh… te llamo luego, ¿sí? —le respondí, sin separar mi mirada de la suya mientras colgaba con suma lentitud mi celular y lo guardaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

—Así que, ¿ya no me puedes ver a los ojos? —preguntó con voz afligida, mirándome con ojos suplicantes.

No podía contestarle. Me había quedado pasmada al verlo ahí, con esa expresión arrebatadora. Desvié mi vista avergonzada. _Dios, deberá pensar que soy una cobarde. _

—Bella, mírame, por favor —pidió demandantemente, pero al mismo tiempo, muy suave.

—Yo… y-yo… —intenté explicarme, pero no encontraba las palabras. Me sentía en extremo torpe. Me dieron ganas de llorar por la rabia que sentía, de poder ser un poco más atrevida.

—Shh… —me tranquilizó Edward—. No tienes que explicar nada. Bueno, quizá sí. Pero yo fui el idiota que te orilló a eso. Debí haberlo imaginado.

Lo último lo susurró más para sí mismo.

Por fin alcé mi vista, para encontrarme con sus ansiosas esmeraldas.

—Edward, de verdad lo siento. Yo… yo, no sé qué me pasó. Umm, sí lo sé, pero… perdóname —le pedí en un susurro.

—Está bien, Bella. Solamente quería venir a asegurarme que las cosas están bien contigo —explicó con voz grave, ahora un poco más aliviado.

—Sí, sí, p-por supuesto. Estamos bien —balbuceé.

—Bien, me alegro —pasó su mano por su cabello, en un gesto nervioso—. Supongo que eso era todo… me… me voy. Cuídate, Bella —dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta para ir hacia su Volvo.

—Sí —dije lo suficientemente alto para que sea capaz de escucharlo. Volteó lentamente a verme.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó, con ojos impenetrables.

—Sí quiero, Edward. Sí quiero salir contigo mañana —dejé salir todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones. Estaba más nerviosa de lo que pensé.

Una enorme sonrisa de alegría y alivio se posó en su rostro.

Se acercó a mí peligrosamente y me abrazó, dándome vueltas ligeramente, lejos del suelo. No pude evitar reír.

—Gracias por aceptar, Bella —dijo, mientras aún me tenía abrazada. Mmm… nunca me había fijado que era así de alto. Me gustaba.

—Con gusto, Edward —sonreí—. ¿A dónde iremos? —pregunté curiosa.

—Ya verás. Tendrás que esperar a mañana. A las cuatro paso por ti, ¿está bien? —me preguntó.

—Está perfecto.

—Bien, ahora sí, me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a preparar todo —sonrió.

—¿Nada muy elaborado? —le pregunté con cierto temor.

—Será perfecto para ti, al menos, eso espero —rio ligeramente—. Adiós, Bella —se acercó a mí nuevamente, y me besó la frente con ternura.

Sonreí como estúpida por lo bien que se sentía eso.

Se separó y me sonrió su hermosa sonrisa torcida, dejándome sin aliento, de ver lo perfecto que era.

Después de lo que había sucedido, el día paso excepcionalmente deprisa.

Le preparé a Charlie una hamburguesa, dos, en caso de que estuviera demasiado hambriento y yo, de los nervios, no podía ni comer. De algún modo, Charlie no notó mi cambio de humor de un día para otro. Creo que lo escondía mejor de lo que creía.

Luego de despedirme de él, subí a mi habitación, me cepillé el cabello, me lavé los dientes y el rostro y por fin, pude acostarme en mi mullida cama, luego de la montaña rusa de sensaciones que había tenido este día. No es que me quejara de ellas —al contrario, eran las mejores que había sentido nunca—, simplemente, me dejaron exhausta.

Y por supuesto, soñé con Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí estoy de nuevo. Esta historia solamente tendrá dos capítulos. Originalmente era un one-shot, pero quise aumentarle... ya verán qué. <strong>

**Espero que les guste. Se me ocurrió en mi clase de biología (igual que en la historia) y un compañero le preguntó a la maestra si le podía preguntar algo a la jefa de grupo. Claro que ellos no sienten nada por el otro, y a diferencia de la historia, mi maestra solamente dijo: No. Hahahaha, fue gracioso. **

**Gracias a todas las que siguen agregando mis historias anteriores a favoritos y me dejan review. Creo que ya llevo 22 en I Picked You. O no sé, algo así. De verdad, muchísisisisisimas gracias por leerme. Son increíbles.**

**El próximo capítulo estará muy pronto. **

**Gracias de nuevo y espero que lo disfruten.**


	2. The Date

**Chapter 2: The Date.**

No podía creer todavía que Bella había aceptado. No esperaba que aceptara esa cita, no después de lo que había ocurrido. No sé qué me pasó, realmente. Lo pensé y al segundo, ya lo había hecho…

Dormirme muy tarde me había hecho mal… o algo debió haber sido. Pero, pese a todo, estaba feliz de que haya aceptado. Exageradamente feliz.

Ahora, mi preocupación, era planear y hacer la mejor de las citas. No creía mucho en las citas, para ser sincero, pero con Bella, no sentía que fuese una cita, sino algo más. Algo mucho más íntimo e importante. Como el inicio de algo. Además, las citas eran para conocerse… yo no iba a conocer a Bella, bueno, quizá un poco más, pero ya la conocía lo suficiente como para que me encantara todo de ella.

Era hermosa, atractiva, su hermoso cabello café que caía en ondas hasta su cintura, sus enigmáticos y profundos ojos cafés. Esos labios que se fruncían cuando pensaba algo. Cómo movía sus manos cuando estaba nerviosa, mejor aún, cómo tartamudeaba y su sonrojo… ese adorable sonrojo. Simplemente encantadora.

Sus gustos, sus sueños, sus metas, su personalidad, su consideración hacia los demás, el preocuparse tanto por los demás, aún antes que por ella misma, su timidez…

E incluso su testarudez.

Bella, sencillamente era _mi _Bella.

Todo de ella me fascinaba, cada sencillo detalle.

Por eso debía de pensar en algo perfecto para Bella. Algo que no sea demasiado lujoso, sino sencillo, de corazón. Algo como Bella.

Estuve pensando por varias horas, después de quitarme de casa de Bella —lo mejor que me pasó en el día—, qué sería lo mejor que le podría hacer.

Nada parecía suficiente, aunque ella pensaría lo contrario seguramente. Fui a mi piano a tratar de pensar mejor, tocando, recordando cosas…

Cuando se me ocurrió.

Una canción. La canción que le había compuesto hace ya varios días y que, por supuesto, no me iba a atrever a mostrarle. Pero ahora, parecía la ocasión perfecta para ello.

Además de una cena, que yo haya preparado, para que no me discuta que gasté mucho dinero en un lujoso restaurant.

El resto de la noche, consistió en buscar recetas para una ocasión como una cita con la mejor mujer del mundo. La mejor persona que hubiese conocido.

Me decidí por la comida italiana y un sencillo postre.

A la mañana siguiente, no había clase, así que lo primero que hice fue ir al supermercado a comprar las cosas necesarias que indicaban las recetas. Nada muy elaborado, pollo, pastas, crema, chocolate, helado y demás condimentos necesarios.

—Edward, ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Esme, cuando entré por la puerta principal con las compras, y me vio dirigirme a la cocina. Estaba leyendo un libro en la sala.

—Eh… tengo una cita esta noche —respondí un poco incómodo. Ella me miró con ojos de sorpresa.

—¿Cita? —preguntó asombrada—, ¿con quién?

—Con… con Bella —respondí nuevamente incómodo. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más. Como si fuera tan difícil creer que tenía una cita con ella.

—¿Y estás cocinando para ella?

—Eso voy a intentar —me dio una mirada significativa y me sonrió amorosamente.

—¿Quieres ayuda? —preguntó maternalmente con ojos suaves.

—Eh… te aviso, ¿dale? Quiero intentar hacerlo por mí mismo.

—Bien, avísame —sonrió nuevamente, y siguió leyendo su libro.

Hice todo, paso a paso, como indicaba la receta. No tuve mayores problemas que preguntarle a Esme cuánto de sal y pimienta estaría bien. Siempre escribían _al gusto_, como si todo el mundo supiera qué significaba eso.

El postre también fue básicamente rápido y muy fácil. Preparé tres panqueques de chocolates medianos, con relleno cremoso. El helado lo pondría en forma de bolas, encima de los panqueques. Pero para el final, obviamente.

Terminé al cuarto para las dos. Practiqué varias veces la canción que había hecho para Bella. De verdad esperaba que le gustase. Me tomó varios días perfeccionarla. Cada vez que hacía un arreglo, aparecía otro de la nada, así, hasta que por fin, pude terminarla. Tenía que hacerla perfecta.

Luego, me fui a bañar y a vestir. Eran ya, las tres y media cuando bajé. Puse la comida en el horno, para calentarla cuando Bella llegara.

El camino a su casa fue rápido. Toqué el timbre, y cuando me di cuenta, estaba nervioso. No había reparado en que ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de Bella.

Para mi sorpresa, no abrió Bella.

—Buenas tardes —me saludó la voz ronca de su padre. El jefe de policía Swan. No llevaba su uniforme, pero aún así, se veía muy imponente. No por la altura, ya que era incluso, un poco más alto que él, pero su mirada daba a entender que protegía a su hija de cualquiera. De cualquiera que la invite a una cita. De mí, en particular.

—Buenas tardes —respondí con voz ahogada. No había sonado bien, así que traté de reparar mi voz y que sonara decidida— ¿cómo está jefe Swan?

—Llámame Charlie —dijo—. Estoy tan bien como puede estar un padre cuando un adolescente hormonal la invita a salir.

—Bueno, Charlie, al menos no soy un adolescente hormonal. Confíe en mí. Cuidaré de Bella mejor que nadie —respondí. No sé de dónde había sacado el valor suficiente para eso, pero pareció funcionar, ya que Charlie, sonrió ligeramente.

—Bien chico. Me agradas —palmeó dos veces mi hombro con su brazo.

—Ya estoy lista —escuché la delicada voz de Bella detrás de Charlie.

Cuando la alcancé a ver por completo, estaba completamente hermosa. Su cabello caía en bucles hasta su cintura, con una pequeña trenza en un lado. Un vestido que la hacía ver… encantadora. Color crema con adornos café y verde oliva. Se veía preciosa.

—Bella —la saludé, no pude evitar sonreír.

—Hola, Edward —respondió y se sonrojó levemente. Bajó su mirada y yo, no podía quitar la vista de ella.

Charlie aclaró su garganta.

—Bien, la quiero aquí antes de las diez, ¿entendido? —preguntó con voz estricta, pero su mirada, no era tan dura. Me miraba como si confiara en mí.

—Por supuesto, Charlie —Bella me miró a ver desconcertada— ¿vamos?

La volteé a ver y me sonrió.

—Sí —respondió.

La tomé por la cintura tratando de no parecer tan posesivo, sino más por caballerosidad que nada, pero seguramente Charlie lo tomaría como posesivo, sin lugar a dudas. La sentí tensarse un momento, quizá por la sorpresa de haberlo hecho, ya que jamás lo había hecho, pero rápidamente se normalizó y siguió hasta mi Volvo.

Le abrí la puerta del auto y se sonrojó levemente.

—Gracias… —susurró quedamente. Le sonreí y se sonrojó aún más, haciendo que yo riera un poco. Era adorable verla sonrojarse.

El camino a mi casa hablamos de nuestros gustos, más que de otra cosa. Tenía gustos bastante peculiares. Como por ejemplo, que le gustaba el sol, no todos los días. Prefería la lluvia o el frío. No le gustaba la playa. Adoraba el chocolate, la música clásica, los libros clásicos, el bosque. Y muchísimas otras cosas que me intrigaban.

Cuando llegamos, repetí el proceso de abrirle la puerta y nuevamente se sonrojó.

—Siempre me ha gustado tu casa —dijo, cuando entrábamos a la cocina.

_Siempre me has gustado tú, _le quise responder, pero… era muy pronto.

—Sí, Esme tiene muy buen gusto —le sonreí—. Seríamos un caos sin ella. ¿Qué quisieras hacer?

Alzó una ceja y me miró dubitativa.

—Pensé que ya habías planeado todo.

—Claro que planeé algo, pero, primero hagamos algo que tú quieras. Así, si no te gusta mi parte, al menos habrás disfrutado de la tuya —expliqué.

—Estoy bastante segura que me gustará tu parte —me sonrió, luego de sonrojarse ligeramente.

—Y bien, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? —repetí.

Lo pensó por un momento, antes de responder.

—Me gustaría jugar a las 20 preguntas —miré mi reloj y vi que todavía eran las cuatro veinte.

—Bien, que sean 30, tenemos tiempo.

—Perfecto.

—Comienza tú.

—Comienza tú —nos miramos, y comenzamos a reír. Obviamente, insistiría que ella fuese de primero. Le di a entender con la mirada que dejaría que ella preguntara primero, y asintió.

—Bien —dijo por fin—, ¿qué clase de música escuchas?

—Más que nada, instrumental y clásica —respondí. Ella me miró extrañada, pero asombrada al mismo tiempo, como si no creyese lo que acababa de decir—. ¿Qué pasa?... y eso no cuenta como una de mis 30 preguntas, aclaro.

Rio ligeramente, para luego responderme.

—Que es extremadamente extraño que escuches esa música… casi nadie lo hace —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Te toca.

—Pero tú también la escuchas…

—Sí, pero siendo hombre y sobre todo, adolescente, no es muy común…

Platicamos, lo que sentí que fueron horas. Saber cada mínimo detalle sobre ella, era fascinante. Me hacía sentir especial saber tanto sobre ella, y estaba seguro, de que todavía me faltaba mucho por descubrir. Pero, con mucha suerte, podría hacerlo durante mucho más tiempo.

—¿Quieres cenar? —le pregunté.

—Claro —respondió sonriendo—. ¿Qué vamos a cenar?

—_Fetuccini Alfredo _con pollo. ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta—sonrió.

Calenté rápidamente la comida en el horno, mientras platicábamos.

—¡Edward, está delicioso! —exclamó—. ¿Tú lo hiciste? —preguntó mientras comía el primer bocado.

—Bueno, Esme le puso la sal y la pimienta—pasé mi mano por mi cabello. Rio por lo que dije y continuó comiendo.

—¿Nunca consideraste ser chef? Vendré todos los días a que me cocines —sonreí. Con gusto prepararía comida para ella, con tal de estar cerca de ella siempre.

—Cuando quieras —respondí.

—¿Quieres postre? —pregunté, cuando terminó de comer.

—¿Hiciste postre también? —preguntó asombrada.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué es una cena sin postre? —sonrió y saqué los brownies del horno. Saqué también el helado del congelador, mientras Bella me observaba.

Serví con mucho cuidado las bolas de helado encima del brownie y le di uno a Bella y otro a mí.

Lo probó y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

—Deberías ser chef. De verdad… esto está exquisito —dijo, mientras seguía comiendo.

—Gracias —sonreí—. Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Comió todo el brownie y recogí los platos cuando terminamos.

—Ven —le dije— te quiero enseñar algo.

Me miró extrañada, pero no dudó más y tomó la mano que había estado extendiendo hacia ella.

Siempre me recorría una extraña sensación cuando la tocaba. Era inexplicable, pero sentir su piel contra la mía, era aún más increíble. Adoraba todo lo que me hacía sentir, y ni siquiera era consciente de ello.

La llevé hasta mi habitación de música, pasando por otras habitaciones, mientras le explicaba qué era cada una. A veces me hacía preguntas, curiosa, y yo las contestaba. Llegamos, y abrí la puerta para que entrara primero.

Se quedó estática al ver mi piano. Suponía que era algo bueno, o no sé. Esperaba que sí.

—¿Bella? —pregunté al ver que seguía sin reaccionar—, ¿estás bien? —de pronto vi cómo una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos y rápidamente, la limpié con mi pulgar. ¿Por qué lloraba?

—Sí, sí —asintió con la cabeza, pasando su mano por sus ojos, para borrar el rastro de las lágrimas—. Es solo que mi abuela tocaba el piano, y tenía uno idéntico. Tocaba muy bien. Ella me enseñó todo lo que sé y… —calló abruptamente.

Solamente me limité a guardar silencio para que pudiera pensar en lo que sea que estuviese pensando tan profundamente.

—Bien, ¿vas a tocar? —preguntó, luego de unos momentos.

—Por supuesto —sonreí. Le señalé el lugar junto a mí en el taburete del piano. Se sentó y comencé a tocar. Toqué lo mejor que pude para Bella, no sabía que era su nana, pero la tenía que tocar perfectamente. Era suya. Vi a Bella por un segundo y vi que veía atentamente las teclas del piano. Parecía estar disfrutando.

Terminé de tocar y vi que había cerrado los ojos.

—Eso fue hermoso, Edward. Gracias —dijo, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Me acerqué a ella, lo suficiente para poder sentir su respiración mezclarse con la mía.

—Abre los ojos, Bella —le pedí.

Dudo por un momento, pero luego los abrió.

Sus ojos eran hermosos. Podía verlos todo el día y nunca cansarme.

—Es tuya, Bells —susurré.

Su boca se abrió ligeramente, a la par de sus ojos, intentando asimilar lo que le había dicho.

—¿T-tú escribiste eso? —preguntó asombrada.

—Claro.

Parecía aún más asombrada. De pronto, me abrazó, enterrando su rostro en mi pecho. Yo solo atiné a aferrarla a mí y poner mis manos en su espalda, acariciándola.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias, Edward —susurró en mi oído, sentir su aliento tan de cerca, me hacía sentirme como un niño pequeño enamorado, como si no supiese que hacer al tener a esa maravillosa mujer entre mis brazos—. Es lo más bello que alguien ha hecho por mí. Es preciosa.

Me separé ligeramente de ella, para besar su frente. Me moría por probar sus labios, pero no quería parecer desesperado.

Estuvimos un momento más abrazados, y luego platicamos. Me hacía reír mucho. E incluso, por alguna razón, yo la hacía reír también. Su risa era adorable, como ella.

—¡Edward, son las 9:45! Ya vamos tarde para mi casa —dijo alarmada, mirando la hora en su celular.

Dios, me había olvidado por completo de la hora… Charlie ya no iba a confiar en mí si la llevaba más tarde de lo que me dijo.

—Vamos —la tomé de la mano y salimos hacia mi Volvo. Le abrí la puerta como siempre, ni con prisas podía olvidarme de eso.

Manejé por encima de los 130 km por hora. Bella estaba aferrada a su asiento, pero le había dicho que se colocase el cinturón. Parecía un poco mareada aún así. Esperaba que no le sentase mal manejar tan rápido.

Llegamos a casa de Charlie, justo tres minutos antes de las diez.

—Bueno —dije, para romper el silencio—, técnicamente, siguen siendo antes de las diez.

Rio nerviosamente, aún afectada por el viaje, suponía.

Me bajé del auto, le abrí la puerta y la tomé por la cintura. Nos dirigimos a su puerta y toqué el timbre.

—Vaya muchacho —Charlie abrió la puerta, con un pedazo de pizza en su mano—, te tomaste muy literal eso de antes de las diez. Faltan dos minutos.

Se veía entre asombrado y divertido. Suponía que era algo bueno.

—Justo a tiempo, Charlie, como me pidió —le respondí.

—Pasa si quieres —sonrió.

—Claro, gracias —dejé pasar primero a Bella, que aún seguía un poco perdida. La próxima vez, tendría que fijarme de la hora para poder tener un viaje a casa tranquilo.

—¿Quieres una rebanada, Edward? —preguntó Charlie, cuando entramos a su cocina. Había dejado la pizza ahí, mientras miraba un partido. La televisión seguía prendida.

—No gracias. Ya cenamos.

—Bien, los dejaré solos —dijo, tomó otra rebanada de la pizza y se fue a sentar a su sofá, para continuar con el partido.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté a Bella, mientras tomaba su mentón en mis manos.

—Cl-claro —respondió nerviosa.

Reí por lo bajo.

—Prometo no conducir así de nuevo cuando esté contigo —prometí.

—No, no es eso… bueno en parte —dudó.

—¿Entonces qué? —pregunté.

—¿Desde cuándo, tú y Charlie, se llaman por sus nombres de pila? —preguntó curiosa.

—Cuando te traje. Me dijo que lo llame Charlie.

—Pero, parece que de verdad confía en ti. Eso de Charlie, lo hace porque sí. Pero creo que le agradas, en serio —me encogí de hombros.

—Es algo bueno, ¿no? —le pregunté, mientras acomodaba uno de sus mechones de cabello, tras su oreja. Se estremeció ligeramente cuando lo hice y sonreí satisfecho por poder causar eso en ella.

—Sí, su-upongo —tartamudeó, para luego sonrojarse.

—Eres hermosa cuando te sonrojas —solo sonrió y yo me perdí en sus ojos. No habían ojos más hermosos y sinceros. Tan puros…

Ella también me veía como yo a ella. Comencé a acortar la distancia entre nosotros, Bella cerró sus ojos y cuando estuve seguro de que ella estaba de acuerdo, cerré los míos para disfrutar de sus labios.

Se amoldaron perfectamente. Definitivamente, ambos fuimos hechos para estar juntos. No podía imaginarme con otra mujer más maravillosa y, por supuesto, a ningún hombre a su lado, con mi excepción.

Nuestros labios se movían juntos, inocentes, explorando nuevas sensaciones. Besar a Bella era simplemente indescriptible. Nos separamos lentamente, disfrutando aún de lo que acabábamos de hacer.

Me quedé cerca de ella, con mi frente en la suya, aspirando su delicioso aroma.

Escuché un carraspeo y vi a Charlie parado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

—Papá… —reprochó Bella, avergonzada.

—No importa, Bells, ya me iba de todas maneras —y era cierto. Esme me quería antes de las diez y media en la casa.

—Bien, te acompaño a la puerta —miró a Charlie recriminatoriamente. Como diciéndole que no se atreva a seguirnos. Reí por lo bajo. Era excesivamente adorable verla así, tratando de parecer amenazante…

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, me volteé para encararla y le quité la arruga que se le había formado en su frente.

—No te querrás arrugar antes de tiempo —le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Bella se quedó quieta por un instante y después me abrazó con fuerza. Me sorprendí un poco, pensé que se quedaría estática. Respondí su abrazo.

—Gracias por esta noche —susurró quedamente.

—Cuando quieras, Bells. Sabes que es un placer para mí —el respondí.

—Y es un placer para mí aceptar. Gracias, de nuevo, por la canción, por la cena, por las preguntas… por todo, Edward.

—De nada, Bells. De nada —besé su cabello y luego ella se acercó a mí, para darme un beso como el que yo le había dado, cerca de mis labios. Era una sensación indescriptible. Me miró sonriente.

—Nos vemos mañana —se despidió.

—Por supuesto —respondí.

—Estaré esperando la próxima cita —dijo, cuando ya me había volteado. Me volteé nuevamente sin avanzar de donde estaba.

—¿Y eso qué nos hace? —le pregunté. Pareció pensarlo un poco y luego respondió.

—Prospecto número uno a novio.

—Entonces, ¿hay otros? —solamente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa juguetona. Reí—. Adiós, Bells.

—Adiós, Edward.

Me subí a mi auto, con la sonrisa más grande que había tenido nunca y me despedí nuevamente —era un tanto difícil separarse de ella, después del increíble día que habíamos pasado juntos.

También se despidió con la mano y entró a su casa.

Había tenido la mejor cita del mundo con Isabella Swan y estaba ansioso por ya no ser el prospecto número uno.

Quería ser el novio de una vez, pero tenía que ser paciente. Valía la pena esperarla.

Amaba a Bella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien, esta es la segunda parte. Yo quiero una cita así, la verdad... hahaha o que me lleve a un concierto de música clásica, o que vayamos a un hermoso parque o a un museo de pinturas de Van Gogh yo Monet. Hahahaha. O que me lleve a Londres haha más fácil... **

**De verdad espero que les haya gustado mucho. Tengo muchas ideas en mente. Voy a tratar de hacer long-fics, pero no me pidan que me apure... ésas las tengo que pensar muy bien. Ya saben, la trama y eso. Pero mientras publico mis long-fics, estaré subiendo one-shots o historias de dos o tres capítulos... depende que tan grande sea mi idea.**

**Gracias a los 4 reviews del capítulo anterior y a todas las que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas. ¡Fueron 21 en total! Me encantan que me digan que piensan... y el de Naemii, donde me dice que Bella debió haber respondido: —Señor Banner, ¿puedo responderle?**

**Hahaha fue una súper buena idea. Me encantó. **

**En fin, gracias por su apoyo, por leer, por agregarme a favoritos, a alertas, por dejar lo que piensan, en serio, son magníficas. Gracias por todo, espero estar subiendo historias muy pronto. Tengo que trabajar en ellas. **

**¡Gracias!**

**P.D.: Me imagino que ya habrán visto el trailer de Breaking Dawn part 2... Es HERMOSO. ¡Genial! Lo adoré. Cuando Edward le dice "You're so beautiful" (haha sí, es que lo prefiero en inglés que en español, la voz de Robert... es... indescriptible, grave y sexy haha), fue la mejor parte del trailer hahaha. Puse mi alarma a las 4am para poder verlo y ser una de las primeritas, y fui una de las primeras 300 personas en todo el mundo hahahaha . Estoy orgullosa de mí haha. Y siento que está bien que no haya durado lo que siempre dura un trailer, porque ya es la última película (por desgracia), así que nos quieren poner en suspenso. Hahaha aunque también la pudieron haber sacado antes... pero bueno, saben lo que hacen. **


End file.
